


The Day He Died

by Raggamaninof



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Jack Spicer died, a few cried, some didn't care, and some were glad... but unfortunately for the later ones, that wasn't the last they would hear from the Evil Boy Genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Spicer was not normal. He was a genius caught in a world of magic that had consumed him and had now become his center of attention. His parents cared nothing about him or what happened to him. He had decided to be evil for simple reasons; because of hate. The world shut him out, they made him an outcast, they laughed at him, they ignored him, and so, he had become a horrible attention hogger (bragging all the time just to get people`s attention, if only for a few minutes), but at the same time, come to hate all of them. Having Wuya as a mentor didn't help, since he decided at an early age that betrayal was the road for success. He had always been the loser with the bad robots, always been the same. It didn't matter how much he grew, how much things and people around him changed, he just didn't and nobody seemed to care. Nobody cared that he was useless and that he was progressively falling behind. Not the Monks, not Wuya, not Chase Young, not Bean, nobody. He managed to get followers but even now they had all gone their separate ways; Katnappe, Vlad, Cyclops, they had all gotten better at something, been of use to SOMEONE. Anyone. But not Jack. His robots were the same, it was all the same and the worst part was he didn't notice. He never noticed. Not until it was too late. 

He had always gotten on their nerves, but somehow he had managed to stay alive in the mist of everything. The Monks wouldn't hurt him other than to get the Shen Gong Wus (Master Fung had sharpened their morals; they still gave him a beating, but he would always survive and go home alright), Wuya didn't care, but she always seemed to have the tiniest sense of familiarity for the boy and didn't kill him as a favor for letting her out of the damn box. Bean couldn't care less about the boy, and killing him was a waste of time; besides, watching him get on Young's nerves proved to be amusing. But then there was the Dragon Lord. Chase Young despised the boy more than anyone else. He was always interrupting his plans, always getting in his way, always ruining everything. He was sick of it, had been for a while. But somehow every time he tried to kill the boy or hurt him there was SOMETHING or SOMEONE there to CONVENIENTLY save him. He always managed to get distracted from the boy long enough to not want to kill him later, but the Gods knew he wanted to strangle the boy sometimes.

But somehow, nobody ever thought he would… which proved to be a mistake that particular day when the Arrows of Destiny revealed themselves. Everyone had arrived, knowing the Shen Gong Wu was a powerful one, able to let you control someone's fate by simply shooting them with one of the arrows. The person could only use three arrows, but one was more than enough for Chase Young. He knew he had to have them, if only to bring Omi to his side and to destroy Bean, and also get Jack Spicer as far away from his as possible… or maybe Wuya, he wasn't sure which one would be worth it on the long run. But there they were; all of them including Katnappe, Guan, and even Bean had showed up. All of them wanted the arrows to themselves. Jack had arrived as well and so they all ran forward and somehow everyone had their hands on the Wu.

“Chase Young, Wuya, Jack Spicer, Bean, Katnappe, I challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown individually against me, Guan, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. The first person of the team to reach the Wu wins!” Omi yelled. They all pulled out their wagers and soon the battle began. There weren't official teams, but the Xiaolin knew this and used it to their advantage as they all paired up with a Heylin and began fighting. The problem began when Raimundo, who had been fighting with Bean, got caught and was about to be pierced by a horrible root. He was about to scream but Kimiko abandoned her place against Spicer and ran to help him. The redhead smiled and began running up the large mountain with his monkey staff. Chase and Guan had been fighting but Omi (who had easily defeated Katnappe) joined the fight and Chase made the decision to run for the Wu. All three tai chi fighters were running for the top when Chase saw the familiar white skin and red hair and his anger flared. The boy genius was seconds away from grabbing the arrows but a quick use of the Orb of Tornami had him washed back a few meters. Chase used a particularly harsh kick and pushed Guan off the top of the mountain, forcing him to hold onto a cliff's side for dear life. Now it was only Omi and him… or so he thought. Jack, at this point, had gotten back up and was running forward, trying to reach the Wu before the other two did, and maybe he would have if Omi hadn't turned around the washed both him and Chase with the orb. Chase was quick in getting back up and he knew there was still chance, but that was before he tried to move his right leg and realized… he was tangled with Spicer.

“Unwind yourself from me you pathetic worm!” he growled. Jack tried to untie his white tail and limbs from Chase's leg's but truly, it was difficult when the man was looking down on you like that. It took him five seconds, which in the redhead's mind was an accomplishment, but it was five seconds too late. Chase looked up and saw as Omi was just a foot away from the Wu, his eyes glowing with victory as everyone else that wasn't on his side yelled “no!” or growled in fear of their so near defeat. He had lost, he thought, the Arrows of Destiny were now on the Xiaolin side, and he was doomed. It was so fast he could barely recall it. He was angry, so angry he could barely keep himself in his normal form. He could have done it, he could have won if the disgusting Spicer had not tangled himself in his feet. It was all his fault, it was ALWAYS his fault, and he SHOULD DIE FOR IT! Omi froze when he heard that blood soaked scream, his hands just a millimeter away from the wu as he looked down and gasped. 

Jack fell back, the Monkey Staff falling out of his hands and his body turning human again. But there was blood, blood spurting out of the deep gash in his neck and his eyes wide in complete horror as his body tensed at the strong blow he had received. And Chase stood before him, his claws covered in blood, his eyes narrow and furious. The Showdown ended when a bright light flashed in front of the Omi and suddenly, the wu was gone.

Everything went back to normal, the mountain disappearing and Dojo, who couldn't see the incident from where he was, yelled, “It disappeared again! The wu probably noticed it was a bad time to show up on the radar!” But nobody heard him. All eyes were on the gasping and wheezing Jack Spicer, thrown on the ground in front of Chase Young, bleeding himself to death.

“Oh my God, Jack!” Katnappe reacted first,

“What have you done…” Rai asked, his eyes wide,

“Jack Spicer?” Omi asked, his voice shaky with tears. 

“You finally decided to do it, you bastard.” Bean hissed, his eyes between amused and indifferent. 

“I've had enough of you,” Chase growled, “I will end this now,”

“No!” Omi yelled, running forward, but the older male used his power and pushed him for away before pulling out his spear and lifting it over his head.

Everyone tried to run forward, to do something, but Jack knew it was over. He didn't think it would end this way, but it would, and he wasn't ready for it. He wanted to cry, he wanted to beg and ask him to please let him live, give him another chance, but somehow, that wasn't what was on his mind. His thoughts were occupied by his grandmother's words, 

“Listen to me, Jack Alexander Spicer, I know you're just a wee seven year old, but there's something I've got to tell ya, because I can see that evil in your eyes even now.” She said in her Scottish accent, “When you're evil, you can die at any moment, now don't start crying on me, you know it's bound to happen whether it’s now or in eighty years. But listen, if anyone were to ever try and kill you, remember, look them in the eyes, Jack, make sure they know that you will never forget them no matter where you go after death. Make sure they remember YOU! And make sure to smile and make sure they will never forget your face.”

Spicer was never brave, he was never courageous in any way other than having the guts to get up and RUN. But now, with death looking in the face and his idol glaring down at him with such hate, he snapped. He was angry. He was angry that they would kill him with such little honor, that they would treat him like dirt, and suddenly he remembered the exact reason he became evil in the first place: he hated them. Everyone, even Chase Young. 

The read head smiled just as Chase was about to bring his spear down, causing the man to pause in his action, taken aback.

“I'll be waiting for you,” he managed to wheeze out, the DragonLord`s eyes widening, “I'll be waiting just for you, so that we can burn together… in HELL!” he said, his eyes hungry with anger. Chase's eyes narrowed and he brought down the spear. 

The silence that followed the horrible crunch of bone was deafening. Nobody moved, except for Omi that fell to his knees in shock. Chase was the first to move, straightening his back and walking away before disappearing into the air. Katnappe started sobbing before Clay walked over and tried comforting her. Wuya clutched her chest for a moment before she ran away, fear in her eyes. The Monks managed to get Omi to stand up and go with them to Dojo as well as Katnappe. The evil boy genius's body was a bloody mess, it was best to simply call the Spicers and tell them where he was, since them handling it would only make it worse. They flew away on Dojo, leaving Guan who promised to stay nearby and not let anything happen to the body until someone came. Bean was one of the few ones left watching the scene, his eyes wide in surprise at the boy's lasts words. He used the Moby Morpher and climbed onto his bird, and as they flew away he smiled.

“Well, looks like the boy was more interesting than what I gave him credit for… say, Ying Ying, how would you like to go to the underworld for a little visit?”


	2. A New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the boy to be reborn.

Jack was surprised to find out, after he had died, that he actually wasn’t in hell. He was in the Purgatory, which was still pretty awful, but hey, no giant flames and boiling cauldrons with souls burning for eternity, right? At least here it wasn't for eternity… Jack looked around and saw the mourning souls of many people, mostly old, but still the ages varied hugely. Some of them were partially burned, bruised horribly, and others had died different deaths as well. He also noticed the gash in his neck, but there was no blood, which made him sigh in relief. Time didn't even seem to go by after a while. He simply lay there and thought of nothing. He was naked, he noted, but so was everyone else and for once, he didn't care at all. He was tired in a way and he just wanted to lay down and sleep, but then… he saw something. From afar he saw a Chinese man who seemed to have frozen, his lips blue and his skin a pale and dead color as well as his eyes. He seemed to be looking around, confused, but what caught Jack`s eye was his hair. It was long and dark, it reminded him in a way of… his thoughts short circuited for a second as he saw that handsome yet dark face and suddenly something bubbled inside of him, but somehow the whole place he was in managed to press it down and soon, he felt nothing once more. He lay down facing the opposite direction of the Chinese male and looked somewhere else, not paying attention to anything, not even a strange noise followed by a group of concerned and scared moans and groans that startled the peaceful Purgatory. 

“Well well well, what a pleasant surprise to see you around here Jackie!” a familiar voice exclaimed. Jack's skin prickled and he slowly rolled over to look up at a medium sized Roy Hannibal Bean looking down at him with a big and perverted smile. 

“Oh… hi Bean…” Jack said. “Fancy seeing you here, eh?”

“It´s a peaceful place, lots of interesting deaths to look at too,” the Bean agreed.

“Yeah, it's not half bad really,” Jack said, his eyes half closed, “Do you guys miss me yet?”

“Hardly,” the legume answered simply,

“Thought so…” Jack answered softly. There was a strange silence that followed, as both of them simply existed (though not precisely in Jack's case) next to each other. After a few minutes the red creature sighed,

“How about we have a little chat.” He said suddenly,

“Hannibal Roy Bean wants to have a chat with me? After I'm dead? Well… not like I have anything better to do…” Jack said as he sat up and faced the legume that shrunk in size and lay back on a fluffy cloud to get comfortable. 

“So Jack, I wanted to talk about your last words to Chase Young.” He said. 

The redhead's eyes flickered as something inside of him flared but was quickly put down. 

“What, about the fact that I'm not even in hell, therefore not even able to succeed at my own dying words… are we going to talk about how pathetic it is or something?” he asked.

“As much as I would love to laugh at that for a good ten minutes, I must also tell you that no, I am in fact here for a different reason. Jack… I knew you were always a coward, and that really made you quite annoying but it also made you amusing when it wasn't me you were bothering.” He said. Jack didn't respond to this. “But I never realized how angry you could be until today.” Jack seemed confused at this. “That you could say those words to Chase with such utter anger made me realize that you really hold a whole lot of resentment in you. I know you aren't skilled at anything but technology, but I'm going to put something into perspective for you.” He said. Jack paid attention, his eyes interested. 

“I was Chase's mentor for three years before he grew tired of me and told me off. After that our business wasn't over but still; three years that I became his teacher.” He explained. “Chase was a very good Xiaolin Fighter, one of the best. That was why he caught my eye when he began doubting his goodness if so to say.” He said, “But, he could only be as good as a mortal could get. Which is why I trained him. Three years later he is almost the man you met today. He has improved, but not as much as he did with me around.” He explained.

Jack sat still and listened, his eyes on the red legume's yellow eyes. 

“But I realized my mistake. He was so strong and independent already that his anger was very… unoriginal. He had actual reasons to hate people, but they were too “goodie”. He hated his brother for not treating him like a great warrior and whatever else. This only made him proud and when he was my apprentice he took only three years to decide he was better off without me.” He said simply, looking at his right tentacle and analyzing it as if it were quite interesting. “Since then I've never found someone with enough… dedication for me to realize their potential… until now.” He said softly. Jack`s eyes narrowed just slightly at those words, his head lifting up higher, his ruby eyes locked with the murky yellow ones. “I saw the amount of hate in those words, I can see how much hate you keep inside of you, Jack. I never bothered to look but now looking directly at your soul… I can tell. Not only that but I've seen how dedicated you can be about something you want, and I'm sure I can fix the trust issues created with Wuya. In short, boy, I like what I see, and I`m ready to take you as my apprentice.”

Jack`s eyes widened at those words. There was a thick silence,

“Now… I know it might take more than that to convince you but…”

“Yes,” Jack interrupted. Bean was silenced by that word before he started chuckling,

“What?”

“Yes, I accept,”

“Hold it, kid, I haven`t even told you anything else…”

“I'm fucking dead.” Jack deadpanned. “I`m going to go to heaven after being stuck in here for a shit ton of time. I just got murdered by Chase Young and if there's someone who he hates more than me its you. I want to make that bastard suffer and I'm not ready to leave earth just yet. You're my only way out and not only that you're the only way out I would accept.” He said, his eyes suddenly hungry. “I don`t care what I have to do. I say yes, but you need to promise me one thing.” He said.

“Oh, putting conditions? I`m not sure I like this deal now…” Bean said with a grim look.

“Hear me out… I just want to be the one to kill Chase Young.” He said suddenly. Bean's eyes widened again before he started laughing so loud all the souls remotely near them cringed away in fear. 

“Oh boy! You're pure gold!” he laughed “Of course you can kill him! That would be a birthday gift for me! The best thing that could happen!” he roared with laughter. Jack suddenly smiled,

“Perfect, now you can go ahead and tell me the details.” He said. Bean managed to calm down and looked at the boy with a smile, 

“Well, first of all, you need to understand I can't just give you the Lao Mang Lone. There aren`t enough dragons left and the spell just wouldn't be the same. So, I would have to find a different creature to make a soup out of…”

“Not a problem,” Jack explained. Bean gave him a confused look.

“You mean to say you can solve the dragon problem?” he asked.

“I have fixed the dragon problem. I just recently finished creating dragon clones that would be enough to stash Chase for almost a thousand years.” He said simply. 

“How did you manage to do that? May I ask?”

“I kind of bribed Dojo into it…” he murmured.

“But… why?”

“… I had a thing for Chase down there, I`m sure you noticed it… And I was going to tell him after I made him that gift but… you know, the son of a bitch he killed me first.” He growled angrily. 

“You were in love with the man? This just gets better an' better. Alright, here's the deal Jack. I bring you back to life, you give me your dragon clone and I make you some Lao Mang Lone, and then we travel into another dimension and start your training.” He explained.

“Why another dimension?” Jack asked.

“Do you really think Chase will let us be knowing I brought the person he most detested (other than myself) back to life and then decided to train him? He will make it his life goal to destroy you.” He said simply. “I need to be able to teach you in peace. Now, you probably know that there are various other dimensions around us. Endless, really. And in each dimension time goes by differently. Some are just about the same, maybe off by a nanosecond but just about the same. Others can travel much quicker, say, a thousand years in a second, but those are very hard to find and are usually a nightmare to get out of. There also many that are the opposite, fifty years in it and you come back to your time and realize it`s been a minute since you left.” He said. “We will go into a particular one I love, the one I was born out of. In this dimension one year passes by and five go by in the world you died from. I think five years is more than enough, don`t you think?” he asked. Jack was staring down at his hands now, a pensive look on his face. But then, he looked up, his smile curling into a crazed and evil one as his eyes shone their bright red.

“Let's do this,” and so they shook hands. That day, the sky above the planet earth turned and eerie red.


	3. The Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase notices something strange...

Chase felt a shiver run down his back that night as he ate. He had felt rather accomplished for his doing today, relieved of the fact that he would never have to deal with the idiot that was Spicer ever again. He had ordered his felines to make him a nice dinner and even asked Wuya to join him in celebrating. The Witch accepted gingerly, but arrived anyway and toasted with Chase, a very doubtful look on her face. They had eaten and spoken in an peaceful way until they felt that strange change in the air.

“What was that?” Chase asked, his eyes digging into Wuya, distrusting the Heylin witch immediately,

“It wasn't me, I've been here the whole time and I don’t even have my powers yet!” she promised with fear in her eyes. He narrowed his golden eyes at her but smelled no lies, and so he sniffed the air and his eyes widened: Bean. 

“He's done something, that bastard…” Chase growled as he stood from his table and walked over to his Spy Orb and Fountain of Hui. Wuya cleaned her mouth quickly and then rushed after him, looking from his side to see what was going on.

“Show me Hannibal Roy Bean,” he asked. The image blurred for a bit, then tried to focus on something, but before it could even clear out a dark mass of reddish goo seemed to seep into the fountain and hide everything away. Chase roared, “What is he hiding from me!?”

Wuya suddenly clutched her stomach, something feeling very wrong.

“Chase!” she shrieked, he looked at her, his eyes wide with confusion. “I know you aren't going to like this but I`m getting this feeling in my stomach.”

“Are you trying to tell me your guts can tell me something about Roy Bean?” Chase growled. She shook her head,

“No… but they can tell me something about Jack Spicer.”

…

“Here you go boy, just for you, made with Mama's old recipe.” Bean said with a smile as he placed the strange looking bowl in front of Jack. They had just arrived from a visit to the Morgue where his body had been taken and restored temporarily, while he had the soup of course. The boy didn't even wait for the legume to place the bowl down entirely before he reached out and chugged it down without a second thought. He swallowed every single last bit, his eyes closed and determined.

Suddenly, he froze. He let out a low guttural sound as suddenly pain started rippling through his body. Snow white claws pierced out of his fingers and he could feel his teeth shifting, massacring his gums as they shifted and changed. He felt his eyes burn and sting and felt as the veins in them pulsed the venom into them and they felt like they were going to explode. Every single part of his body was shifting and contorting and he could feel every single bit of it. He screamed and felt as his back snapped in half before it began growing even more bones and inserting muscles where there shouldn't be. Jack wanted to scream, wanted to do something but all he could feel was him being shattered into a thousand pieces, as if his insides were made of glass and they had broken, and then proceeded to dig into his flesh and burn him from the inside with cuts and gashes that just wouldn't stop burning. His skull cracked and started reshaping, making a snout and horns appear on his face. He felt as his skin felt like it was going to rip apart as white scales erupted throughout his body. 

“Goodness, Jack boy, I thought Chase was a looker when he turned into a dragon!” he yelled, his eyes wide with excitement as Jack's body grew and grew, “But you, you're gorgeous!”

Jack couldn't even hear what he was told. He was locked up in his mind, locked up in the fear and the pain he was feeling. He wanted to scream and say he regretted this decision, that he wanted to go back to the Purgatory and simply rest of all this hell. But suddenly, he saw those golden eyes, and then… there was hurt. He had loved Chase and wanted him to accept him as his apprentice, to care about him… but soon that was replaced with confusion and indignation as he tried to make out why on earth Chase would kill him, just kill him like that…. But soon he realized… he didn't care. Chase didn't care, and he never would. There was anger, suddenly, angersto huge it blinded the pain and suddenly, all he wanted to do was KILL that GODDAMNED DRAGON LORD! 

Bean was surprised to see the enormous European dragon in front of him (about the length of two school buses placed together and with a long red mane and large red eyes) roar in anger, letting his head whip up into the sky and scatter it with fire as he breathed and cried out. He was majestic. Bean smiled to himself, already preparing the magic in his right tentacle to transport them to the next dimension, I've chosen well this time, he thought to himself, he`s the one… He`ll bring me the victory I deserve. 

And with one last deafening crackle of magic, the huge dragon and the small Bean disappeared from the phase of the earth in a sudden burst of Heylin Magic.


	4. Training Begins

Jack was in the dark when he woke up. His eyes tried to focus on the world around him but somehow everything felt… off. He realized after a few seconds that he was in the second dimension (that would explain the silver sand beneath him and the dark purple sky above him. 

“Awake I see,” the familiar dreadful voice said. Jack sat up to look at a tall man dressed in pure black standing nearby him. He had oil black hair that reached his shoulders and bangs that slanted over his red eyes, his skin was a dark tanned color and his smile was crooked yet white and villainous. He was actually quite handsome.

“Hannibal?” he asked, trying to pin point if he was the one that had spoken.

“The one and only,” he said with a smile. “Welcome to my home land, where my body returns to its more natural state and where everything began.” Jack rubbed his face and stopped when reacted and quickly reached up to touch his neck. The sewed up scar wasn`t there anymore.

“Am I…?” Jack asked,

“Immortal? Yes, you are indeed, but are you unchangeable? No, or else I wouldn't train you of course…” Bean said simply. “But we'll get to that in a moment, first of all we need to clear three things up: first, you are to be loyal to me beyond anything else, have a moral code of steel because or else I might have to kill you and this time I assure you you'll be in a place much worse than hell.” He said simply. 

“Alright,” Jack agreed,

“Secondly, call me Master. You must answer with yes Master, no Master, etc. And lastly, you will follow my every command without doubt. I don't want you dead Spicer, at least not now, I have a growing interest in your persona and I feel like you and I can do great things.” He said with that horrid wicked smile of his. 

“Yes Master,” Jack said without hesitation. Bean smiled,

“Then let's get started.” He whispered. Suddenly the ground started trembling and the silver desert he was standing on turned into a huge coliseum. Jack saw as the building stretched for miles and miles, so much he could barely see it in the horizon. He also felt as silver (and super heavy) shackles appeared on his wrists, ankles, shoulders and thighs. He looked at Bean with a surprised look,

“Now… run,” he ordered. Jack didn't need to be told twice as he started running towards the end of the coliseum, his heart starting up as he heard SOMETHING roar behind him, very close by. Probably an encouragement from Bean he had created for Jack.  
But he ran forward none the less, against the complaints of his body, against the fear in the bottom of his stomach, because this is what he wanted. What he needed. Because Bean said he would train him, and so, Jack would listen to him, and run.


	5. Training Begins

Two years later.

Jack had been training for two years already, and he couldn't remember having rested very much at all during that time. If anything, he didn't even notice the two year mark until Bean mentioned it to him while they ate. His master was very kind to him when it was eating time, because he “enjoyed having a good conversation” with Jack and always invited him into his large home underground. It was like a mansion, but beneath the sand, so there were no windows. It was perfect for Jack. They would sit down at a big ebony table and feast on food that Bean created with his magic. It was good food indeed, and Jack was very thankful for that. 

But when they weren't eating, training was very difficult. The sun never rose in this land, and so he had no idea how long a day was. All he could know was that after six hours of sleep, he would be woken up by some kind of horrible creature that he would have to outrun or kill. He was allowed to use his Dragon form only at times, and morning wasn't one of them. Then he would be forced through an obstacle course that he would always ALMOST finish, but never really make it to the end without collapsing. At night he would be sent to the library to study magic, and then he would meditate for hours until he either fell asleep or Bean told him it was enough. Jack felt as if the days were endless… because they really were. Jack had soon felt how his memories started fading away. 

It was as if he had been reborn again, brought back and nullified from all the mistakes he once made. Suddenly everything that once made him afraid, everything that once terrified him and everything that once made him impressed… suddenly, just made him feel numb. He didn't know what happened anymore, but there was a single image in his head that no matter what happened would not be erased. And it was those golden eyes that he would see every night in his dreams, that he would picture on those monsters right before he slaughtered them, those gold eyes that would wait for him at the end of his obstacles and they were the reason he was never able to give up, never able to say no to the obstacle course every single day. He had to get to them, he had to make them disappear… he had to kill them.  
He could not stop, until he was able to kill Chase Young`s eyes.

…

Two years later

It was four years later that something quite strange happened.  
Jack was running through the obstacle course, dodging sharp machinery, searching for those yellow eyes, reaching forward when suddenly… He had managed to finish the obstacle course. He didn't even notice until Hannibal's voice snapped him out of his trance, shaking his shoulders and making him realize what he'd just done. Jack looked up at him, the now-handsome demon shaking him and congratulating him greatly.

“What did I tell ya boy? You're pure gold!” he said. Somehow seeing those red eyes so happy for him, that crooked smile so proud of him, it made something inside of him shift. It was the first time anybody had ever been happy for him. The first time someone acknowledged what he did. And that, made him feel wonderful. Jack cracked a smile, something he hadn't done in the last four years.

That night, against all the odds, they celebrated. Hannibal toasted for Jack`s improvement and they feasted. He even offered him to skip the library tonight and simply celebrate. Jack refused and said he wanted to go study, and so the Heylin Demon allowed him to. Jack finished his studying and meditating for a few hours before he felt the demon`s presence near him once more. He calmly opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal who was standing nearby him, looking at him with his bright red eyes.

“Jack, come with me.” He said, his voice deep, with something slithering beneath those words. Jack followed those orders and followed the tall figure that somehow… wasn't so tall anymore. Had he grown recently? He couldn't tell… there were no mirrors in the mansion… but he soon realized he was standing inside a beautiful purple and silver bedroom. Hannibal stood before him, his human form tall and handsome and smiling in that strange way of his. 

“I'll ask you a question, and you'll answer without lying to me,” he ordered. Jack nodded courtly. “What would you do, if I decided I wanted to screw you?”  
Jack's senses sharpened at those words, his body tensing just the tiniest bit at the words. The man in front of him was asking him what he would do if his master decided that he wanted him in bed? A part of him screamed to him, telling him to back off and to just train. But then, there was the newer part of him, the part that was eternally thankful for the man before him, the side that would do anything just so the man would continue training him. He wouldn't even have his body without this man, he wouldn't even be alive… in one way or another, he knew he belonged to the man. His soul did, and so did his body.

“I would be honored,” Jack answered. Jack felt what was left of his emotions disappear when the tall handsome man grabbed him and kissed him hungrily. He went through the motions, but felt nothing, as he was undressed and touched and completely consumed by the Heylin Demon. He didn`t care for himself, all he cared was to be stronger, to make his Master happy… so that one day, everyone else would be at his feet.


	6. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He`s back... they both are.

One Year Later

“Today is the day, Jack.” Hannibal said to him one day. Jack had just finished meditating and training that day. He had become so efficient that he could now finish all the obstacle courses, kill all the beasts thrown at him without even converting to his dragon form, he had learned to be fast and precise in his dragon form and he had learned all there was to learn from the enormous library of scrolls as well as meditated for over 10,000 hours. He had grown out of the initial clothes and soon realized nothing fit, and therefore he would simply train in the nude. This pleased his Master quite a lot, since after that day a year ago when he had taken the younger boy (now a man) he had decide to make it a more “routinely” thing. Jack didn't mind, and Hannibal was decidedly satisfied with that. 

“The day, Master?” Jack asked.

“Yes, I think we should go back to earth… Have you thought of a plan?” he asked him from where he sat at the end of the dining table.

“Yes, I have, but I must ask you to trust me Master, for part of my plan is to make an alliance with the monks.” Jack explained.

“The monks? How would that help?” he asked.

“Master, please do not ask of my plan, it is better for only me to know in case something goes wrong.” Jack said. Hannibal narrowed his eyes,

“How do I know you won't double cross me?” he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

“I'll give you my word,” Jack said as he got up from his seat and walked down the length of the table, “that, and you can put a spell on me if you wish,” Jack said as he knelled in front of Hannibal and placed his hands out, wrists exposed as if he was offering to be arrested. “Master.” Jack finished with a suggestive tone. Hannibal smiled widely, his pale skin shinning in the eerie glimmer of strange light that hung over the room, making him ghostly and dangerous. His red eyes narrowed as he clutched Jack`s long red mane of hair with his right hand and pulled his head back, exposing his neck.

“Boy, watch what you say, I can only control myself so much.” He said, his sharp features contrasting with his own black hair. 

“I will make sure to do so, Master.” Jack answered.

“Very well then, I'll be watching your every move Spicer, but you can be sure you have my support.” He answered. “Now, let me have you in this body once more before we leave for that hideous planet.”

…

Chase Young had not felt this unsettled in a long time. He remembered that day when he knew Hannibal was doing something fishy, and then that Jack was involved. He burst into the secret lab of the boy and couldn't find a thing. If anything he was encountered by a blonde woman who screeched at him for daring to touch her dead son's things. What surprised Chase wasn't the fact that she screeched at him, but the fact that she wasn't crying, she looked like someone that had known Jack, but barely. She was sad of course, but somehow it was controlled and suppressed, leaving her with bare anger because Chase was disturbing the peace of her home.  
Chase almost destroyed the boys house after that. He had never been so angered in his existence. He shows up to look and see if the boy is alive and he gets kicked out by a mother who doesn't even care his son is dead. REPULSIVE!

The Warlord returned to his own home and told Wuya that Spicer seemed to be dead as dead could be and therefore they shouldn`t worry. Wuya tried to convince him it HAD to be about Jack, but Chase eventually roared at her and she quieted. After that day, none of his warriors would get near him, to the point in which he wouldn't even talk to them anymore (telepathically of course). The warriors had never seen their Master so bothered, and so they did not intervene. But for Chase, ever since, life seemed alright. The Showdowns were much quicker without the Jackbots around to make them lose their time. The victories were short lived without Jack's constant bickering and Chase no longer had to shoo off the pest that was Jack Spicer… there was no more needless praises and no spontaneous visits to his lair and no more useless gifts. No more begs to make him his apprentice, no more attempts to impress him that would fail miserably, no more facepalming because of poor decisions. No, it was all over.

But Spicer's leave left something missing from Showdowns. Ever since Jack left, Omi had not as much as looked at Chase Young in the eye. He wouldn't speak to him, would direct his words in his general direction and would only speak to him to challenge him in a Showdown. But otherwise, not a word. The other monks had also shown their distrust and anger in similar ways. One time Chase became tired of their childish ways and asked them upfront.

“Why do you mourn for Spicer? He was never your friend, he always caused you trouble and he was the one who let Wuya out of her damn box in the first place. You owe him nothing but your bad luck.” He growled at them after winning a Showdown against Omi, who had refused to speak to him. 

All the monks cringed at Chase`s words, but looked up at him in anger.

“Look who`s talking. Shouldn't you be thankful then? For the boy who kept Heylin alive for so long and tried to help and please you every time he could?” Kimiko growled, “The boy who got Katnappe and RoboJack and Vlad and all those people involved. The whole reason we don't have all the Shen Gong Wu`s?” 

“He had it coming,” Chase answered,

“He didn't deserve what you did to him!” Clay yelled,

“He would always ruin my plans,” Chase retorted,

“He was trying to help you and you wouldn't let him!” Raimundo cried,

“He was a PEST!” Chase growled,

“HE WAS OUR FRIEND!” Omi yelled. Chase was taken aback by this answer, “He was our friend, he never meant us real harm and we never meant him real harm either. He helped us grow and without him we would not be who we are! And you killed him for no reason Chase Young!” Omi shouted, and then he looked up at Chase with the angriest eyes he had ever seen. “And I will never forgive you for it.” And with that the monks climbed onto Dojo and left Chase alone in the ground of the Showdown, with only silence to make him company.

All that year had been rather difficult, as if suddenly the monks were encountered by the harsh reality of who Chase was. But he didn't understand, how come they treated him like this now? Had they not seen how he almost ate Dojo? How he turned so many people to the bad side. How he captured his warriors and forced them into submission. Why did killing a single weak soul like Jack change everything?

“Perhaps he meant something to them.” Wuya answered when he mentioned his troubles to her.

“What on earth could he ever mean to them other than a pest?” Chase retorted,

“Well, think of it this way. He was the first enemy to ever duel in a Xiaolin Showdown with them. He helped them defeat me. His good counterpart pretty much saved the world when he rescued them from the Ying Yang world. In short, he's made tons of memories with them. He's also the person they've battled the most.” Wuya said.

“You`re telling me they miss him?” Chase snorted, “Please, as if!”

“Well, Chase, just because you found him to be an insufferable brat doesn't mean everyone else thought that. I thought that as well, but I admit it, I wouldn't be here without him, and he had his moments of glory, very few of them, but he had them.” She said. 

“What absolute bull shit.” Chase growled. Wuya looked up at him with a surprised look.

“Chase, I'm about to tell you something and I'm going to ask you to take it well.”

“What!” he yelled, she cringed,

“You've been… very angry recently, very susceptible to what people say. Everything makes you explode. Are you feeling alright?” she asked.

“Ask me that one more time and I'll have you cut up and made into soup instead of Dojo!” Chase roared, and left the room.

Chase never brought the subject up again for the rest of the year.

Another thing that bothered him greatly was the fact that Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. He was hiding, he knew it, because he could still feel Ying Ying stalking him nearby at times. But the legume never appeared to bother him, never visited or annoyed him or even showed up to the Show Downs. And so, he was very suspicious. He tried to mention it to the monks, but they didn't listen to a single word. 

He gave them a proper butt kicking for that. And now, exactly a year after the incident, the Shen Gong Wu alert went off. It was a not very important Wu, but he hadn't been to any Showdowns recently and Wuya was screeching like a sloth in heat so he sighed and decided to go retrieve the damn thing.

He arrived to some remote area of Ireland, the Shen Gong Wu being the Fall Fighter, a small purple bubble that sat on a golden ring, looking a bit like a spy orb. The monks arrived as well and they began running towards the Wu that was a millimeter from Wuya`s claws when suddenly she let out a strangled gasp and fell back, her eyes wide and her pupils tiny. The monks froze as they looked as well, their jaws dropping open and Omi even falling to his knees. Chase couldn`t see who it was because he was standing in the shadows of a large rock. He took a single step forward and looked. He couldn't breathe.

“Good evening,” Jack said, his smile wide and his eyes red and colder than ice. He was dressed in long dress pants and a nice and loose red traditional Chinese top. “I suppose I haven`t been missed?”

“Oh, Jack!” Omi cried as he ran to the now very tall young man and hugged him around his waist. The young monk had grown and was now almost Chase`s size. He sobbed, “I thought you were dead!”

“I missed you too, Omi,” Jack said, but his voice was slightly empty. The rest of the monks ran to him and also welcomed him back and asked various questions. Soon, it went down to two ones:

“How are you still alive?” Kimiko asked, and:

“Are you going to steal the Shen Gong Wu again?” Rai asked, and there was almost hope in his voice that Jack would say yes.

“The first one is a long story, so that`s for later, and yes… but no.” Jack answered,

“Yes but no? How does that work?” Clay asked.

“You`ll see…” Jack promised, his voice older than before and more mature. His hair was now a long mane that was down to his waist and was perfectly groomed, yet a tad bit messy in style. 

“Jack?” Wuya`s voice was quivering. Jack looked past the monks and smiled, also an empty smile.

“Wuya, dear, how have you been in my absence?” Jack asked. He walked forward and helped the woman to her feet.

“But… I saw you dead, I went to your funeral!” Wuya said.

“You did?” Jack asked. Wuya looked embarrassed for a moment,

“Well, you did save me from many more years in a puzzle box…” she muttered. “Only good thing you did…”

“I missed you as well,” Jack stated. Wuya seemed entranced for a moment at how handsome Jack looked, but it was short lived as he looked at the Shen Gong Wu and placed a pale hand on it.

“Alright, who`s up for a showdown?” He asked. Wuya immediately reached out and placed her hand as well and Rai ran forward and did the same.

“You call it,” Rai said with a smile.

“Alright, Wuya and Rai, I challenge you both to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is Jacks!” he said simply. There was a short silence before Wuya asked,

“Jacks? What`s that?” she asked.

“The ball bounces and you have to grab as many “jacks” or little stars, before the ball bounces again. We have three bounces before the game is over and if you grab a Jack when it bounces you lose all your jacks. The person with the most Jacks wins!” He explained.

“I remember this, it`s a very old game!” Wuya said,

“Just like you,” Rai mumbled,

“I heard that you brat,” she growled.

“There`s only one problem though,” Jack said, “I have no Wus.”

“We could lend you one,” Rai said.

“No, it wouldn't be fair. How about we just use our skills.” He offered. Wuya and Rai exchanged looks but looked back at Jack,

“Well, if you want to…” Rai said hesitantly.

“Alright, Xiaolin Showdown!” Jack yelled. And so, the whole island they were standing on started shifting until it was a flat arena and there was a huge stone ball in the middle. There were various hand sized jacks scattered around as well as baskets on each player`s back to collect them.

“Gong Yi Tampai!” They all screamed, and so the ball flew into the air and everyone began. Wuya and Rai barely had time to run forward when suddenly Jack flew by them at an amazing speed, scooping up Jacks as he did. Rai's eyes widened and Wuya gasped at how fast the boy was running. He stopped suddenly as the large rock hit the ground, shaking everyone and making Wuya and Rai lose their balance, but not Jack. He stood steady, waiting for the moment the ball would bounce again.

“Rai! Get your game together!” Clay yelled. Rai reacted and as soon as the ball left the ground Rai invoked a gust of wind and flew around the arena scooping jacks up. Wuya began running and using her magic to pull them of the ground and into her basket. Rai tried to lay a kick on Jack when they were about to collide but the redhead dodged it perfectly and managed to scoop a few more until suddenly there were only five left and they were right in the shadow of the ball that was lowering itself. 

“Last bounce!” Rai yelled. And so, the stone bounced, and everything trembled once more. Rai learned from the lesson and jumped into the air, avoiding the vibrations, and Wuya managed to hold her ground as well. But Jack didn't. He ran forward with surprising stability as the ground shook and just as the ball was barely a foot off the ground he jumped and slid underneath it, scooping the jacks and throwing them into his basket. Suddenly the ball froze and numbers appeared over their heads.  
34 Appeared over Wuya`s head, 45 over Rai`s head and then they all looked at Jack who was smiling calmly. 

“Ninety eight,” he said before the number appeared.

“So sure?” Wuya growled. The number blinked a bit but soon it stopped at… 98! 

“Woah…” Rai said as the showdown finished.

Everything went back to normal and the monks ran over to console Rai and to congratulate Jack.

“Your skills are most impressive Jack! Have you been training?” Omi asked.

“Yes, actually, I have,” Jack said simply.

“With whom?” Wuya asked curiously. 

“Myself,” Jack said simply. “Meditating helps a lot.”

“Do I smell a lie?” Chase said suddenly, remind everyone that he was indeed there as well. Everything froze as Omi and Kimiko suddenly stepped in between Jack and Chase.

“Maybe,” Jack said, his eyes still looking down at the Shen Gong Wu, “Such welcoming words from the man who tried to kill me. I expected nothing less from you, Chase…” Jack said, making a strong emphasis on the older man's name. Chase felt the blood drain from his face as Jack's eyes looked up and bore into his skull with a hate he had never experienced before. “It's nice to see you again, how have you been, surviving on what's left of dragons in this world?” Jack asked.

“Quite well, I was enjoying the peace and quiet.” He growled,

“Ohhh, harsh… it that all you've got?” Jack chuckled, his eyes still burning holes into Chase`s own, 

“You`re not needed here,” Chase answered,

“Remember when I asked for your opinion?” Jack asked, but before Chase could answer he retorted, “Yeah, me neither.” And turned away from him to speak to the monks and Wuya. Chase couldn't believe he was being spoken to by this WORM in such a degrading manner. So much that he felt his throat shift and he roared in his dragon voice so loud that it gave everyone goosebumps, but not Jack. He roared for a good five seconds before stopping and glaring at Jack.

Jack simply stared back, pushed ahead of Omi and Kimiko, placed the Wu in Omi`s hands on the way, and stood before Chase. He stared at him for a moment, bent his knees for support, cleared his throat… and roared. Nobody expected the horrid dragon like roar that erupted from the redhead's throat, louder than Chase's, and much more terrifying. It lasted ten seconds, and when he was done Chase was staring at him with wide eyes and a semi open jaw.

“To you, sir!” Jack spat, and turned back to Omi and the rest of the monks. “I believe I owe all of you an explanation so if you don't mind, may I go to the temple? You can keep the wu, by the way.”

Omi was petrified but he managed to get over his own shock and look at the other monks who then agreed. Dojo approached them carefully and shifted to a larger size. Wuya looked like she was going to complain but Jack took her hand and placed a piece of paper in it. He then closed her hand, turned it over and kissed it lightly.

“Call me, we have to catch up.” He said with a bright smile that could make a woman melt. Wuya blushed deeply and saw as Jack mounted Dojo with the monks and they flew away.

“Are you not dizzy on Dojo?” Omi asked,

“Not anymore, no,” Jack answered simply as they flew into the grey cloudy sky.

“Well… the boy's grown up nicely.” Wuya said with a smile.

“Something is off.” Chase growled,

“Of course it is, it's been a year yet Jack could easily be 21 years old. Also the supreme skills and the random animalistic roar…” Wuya stated simply.

“Why is he alive?” Chase growled. Wuya gave him a side look,

“I don't know, Chase, maybe you never really killed him in the first place.”

“I heard his heart stop beating, and the amount of blood loss was ridiculous.” Chase argued. Wuya was silent for a moment before she chuckled,

“That isn't what I meant…” she mumbled. Without another word, Chase teleported them to the citadel and spoke no more for the rest of the evening.


	7. Reuniting

When Jack arrived to the temple, he was surprised. The temple had grown in size and there were more young monks training in the different areas. Apparently the monks had expanded in fear of Bean creating an army (which would explain his sudden disappearance). The monks had been forced to grow in numbers and train harder than ever. That would explain why all four of them were in such good shape. Jack smiled emptily at this, but made sure to show them his approval on the subject. 

“An army, huh,” Jack said after they explained their worries about Hannibal. “Why an army?”

“Well, he’s been gone for quite a bit, and that usually means he’s planning something. We decided to not sit around and wait, and instead be ready in case he were to show up again.” Rai explained. Jack nodded, understanding their logic. As soon as they landed, Master Fung was there. His eyes widened when he saw Jack, but somehow, he managed to hide his surprise and greet him.

“Jack, how are you?” He asked, reaching out to shake Jack’s hand with both of his,

“I am well, Master Fung, how are you?” Jack answered with a welcoming smile. But he could tell Master Fung could see straight through his fake smile. Even then, the older man smiled back,

“What do I owe this miracle to?” he asked. Jack chuckled,

“Well, I was actually wondering if I could speak in private to you, if that’s alright.” He said simply. The monks seemed confused about this, but Master Fung nodded calmly.

“Please, come in this way.” He said simply. Jack bid farewell to the monks before following Master Fung into the now larger temple. They walked in silence until they arrived to a small room with a table in the middle and a tea set on it. It was simply decorated but very cozy, and so Jack sat down and made himself comfortable and Master Fung boiled some tea. The silence enveloped them, the only sounds were those of the water and tea leaves, and soon Fung brought the tea set back to the table and they began to drink.

“I know it is no small amount of magic that brought you back from the dead, Jack Spicer.” Master Fung began. Jack listened to him, looking down at the table as he drank from his tea. “But I can feel that you do not come with harmful intentions… at least not intended for us.” Jack sipped the tea silently, enjoying the warmth of it on his tongue. “And I can only deduce that it all has to do with Bean’s disappearance.” 

Jack sighed as he finished another sip of his tea. His red eyes opened slowly and looked at Master Fung, the pupils now small slits. 

“You know what I’ve always appreciated that about you, Mister Fung? I don’t have to explain things to you, you just know them. It saves me so much time and thought.” Jack said simply. “But yes, you are indeed right about all three things. I am going to be straight forward with you; I was taken by Bean, and he turned me into what I am now. I am similar to Chase in my powers, but my intentions are completely separate. I am nor Heylin nor Xiaolin, I am my own man with my own ambitions, separate from this war.” He said. Master Fung nodded,

“What if Bean were to ask for your aid.” Master Fung asked. 

“Then I would have to obey. But he is gone now, even I don’t know where he is. Even if he did ask me to go to his side, I assure you, you and your monks wouldn’t be the ones he would need help dealing with.” Jack explained. Fung raised an eyebrow at the comment,

“What if it were the case?” he asked. Jack looked down at the table for a moment before answering.

“I personally asked him not to do that. Even if he asked, I would do my best to warn you before attacking.”

Fung seemed pleased by this answer before sipping more of his tea. They then agreed that Jack could live at the temple free of charge as long as he helped out with the chores. Jack chuckled at this but agreed, saying he would appreciate having a place to meditate as well as train. 

“Well, then, I will not hold you here any longer. I am sure the monks are excited to speak to you.” Master Fung said. Jack nodded and placed the empty cup of tea on the table before exiting the room. When he arrived outside, he saw the monks stretching and preparing for training.

“Hey, Jack! How about we test out those skills of your again?” Raimundo called, obviously prepared to redeem his pride after the last defeat. Jack snickered as he approached them,

“Yes, it would be most interesting to see how you have improved, Jack Spicer!” Omi said in a calm voice, the boy had mature so much since Jack last saw him. Perfect.

“Alright, then, let’s do some training.” Jack answered with a smile.

…

“No… Way…” Clay wheezed as he finally finished the training routine they had been doing, slouching onto the ground as he tried to catch his breath. He was the last one to finish, and the results had been quite a surprise. Usually the four monks were quite equal in level, and therefore the first person to finish the training could be either of them (though it was usually Raimundo). This time, Jack had made them all bite the dust and broken their personal records. Not only that, but he did it without even breaking into a sweat.

“That was actually a very high level training course, I am impressed.” Jack said as he looked at the tired monks. Omi beamed at this, and Rai simply shook his head in disbelief before laughing,

“You’re just full of surprises, Jack Spicer,” Kimiko said as she stood up from where she had sat down to rest after the intense training. Her black hair now sticking against her skin after all the sweating. The monks said they needed to go wash up and Jack offered to do their chores.

“Really?” Clay asked, he really wanted to wash up and eat and anything that could save him time and get him to eat quicker would make him happy. 

“Of course, I will meet you at dinner.” Jack answered. The monks ran off happily to wash up and Jack walked over to the set of dirty clothes that needed washing. With a wave of his hand, the clothes were clean and folded in their respective owner’s piles. Oh, how he loved magic, and so, he walked over towards the washing rooms and calmly began to undress.

…

Kimiko always considered herself lucky to be the only girl in the Monastery. She would have loved to hang out with the new girls that were starting their training, but most of them were too young to live here permanently just yet. They were also too young to have mature conversations with. She did love the new young girls and was happy there were more girls with every generation, but somehow, she was happy to have a shower and bathroom to herself. The boys on the other hand had to all scramble into their bathroom and share. It was always loud and rowdy from where they were, always splashing and making a mess. And so she indulged in being able to submerge herself in a tub of hot water and relax. In fact, she relaxed so much she didn’t even hear when the usually loud boys became quiet, or the sudden fourth pair of steps in the room next door. 

…

“Oh, wow, Jack, here so quickly?” Clay asked, worried that the chores might have not been completed in the correct manner. 

“Yes, I finished the chores, I am sure Master Fung will find them perfectly done.” He said softly. 

“So glad you could join us! We actually take turns because there’s only two hot tubs and everyone wants to have one to themselves, but since you’re here we can just all share.” Rai said simply. Jack nodded and proceeded to strip of his clothes like the other boys were doing. Clay was the first to sink into a tub and let out a relaxed sigh. He was tired and the large muscles of his body started to stretch out and unravel. Omi, on the other hand, climbed into a tub of his own, claiming the center of himself as he began to meditate. Rai gave Jack a questioning look, to which Jack just shrugged and walked over to Omi’s tub. Rai shrugged, mostly to himself, and joined Clay. 

They sat in silence.

Somehow having Jack around was quite… calming. Omi enjoyed this. He enjoyed the silence in the wash room and how Jack slipped into the water next to him and began to meditate as well. After a while, Clay began stood up and walked towards the showers, where he soaped up and said he was ready to go eat. Rai joined him and asked Jack and Omi if they wanted to come,

“Dinner will be ready at any moment,” Rai said,

“I would actually prefer to sit here just a bit longer, Rai.” Jack said without opening his eyes. “The water is just the perfect temperature. But I will not be late to dinner.” 

Rai then turned his attention to Omi.

“I agree with Jack Spicer, I will stay here for a longer bit, and meditate more.” The shorter monk said. Rai and Clay then bid them farewell and went to check if Kimiko was done. The Japanese girl indeed was ready and dressed, and so the three monks left, leaving the red head and the younger monk to their meditation.

…

A few minutes later, Omi realized he might have to actually start showering if he wanted to make it in time for dinner. He opened his eyes and looked at Jack. The older boy was sitting, his eyes closed and his breathing long and deep. He looked perfect. Perfect outline of muscles, perfect level of relaxation, his now moist red hair falling down his back and his jaw strong yet calm. He looked like a statue, yet the life was eradiating from him. Omi found himself staring in awe at the strong man. 

Suddenly, red eyes shot up, staring right into his. Omi quickly looked away, embarrassed of being caught.

“We should go shower and get ready to eat, Jack Spicer.” Omi said quickly, beginning to get up to leave the hot tub. But the cold air hit him suddenly and he quickly sat down, shivering.

“It’s a bit cold, isn’t it?” Jack said with a small smile. Omi nodded,

“I was not prepared to face the chilly weather,” he stated. Jack chuckled as he began to stand up but he was stopped by an arm at his side. He looked down and saw Omi look up at him with troubled eyes. Jack sat back down, looking at the monk with confusion, when he saw Omi was looking at the thin like that slashed across Jack’s neck. The scar of his death. 

“I… I meant to save you, Jack.” Omi said suddenly, very softly. “We did not want you to die… we tried to save you but… we were weak and slow, and unable to stop Chase Young.”

Jack’s skin broke out into goosebumps as he heard the man’s name. His jaw clenched and his fists curled. Omi noticed this and regretted saying that name.

“Do not think of that man, Jack, he does not deserve your thoughts. He is evil and cruel and he deserves nothing from you.” Omi said, tightening his hold on Jack’s arm. Jack relaxed, his eyes lost somewhere as his suddenly clouded mind managed to clear out. He turned and looked at Omi, his eyes sad. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness my death. I can’t imagine how horrid it must have looked.” He said simply. Omi grew angry as he put both hands on Jack’s shoulders, 

“No, you must not be sorry! That man should be sorry for doing what he did, not you for what we witnessed. And I promise now that I will never let that man do you harm, Jack Spicer.” Omi stated. Jack only then noticed how Omi’s voice had changed; it was deeper, more mature. Jack smiled at this,

“Thank you Omi, I guess you will always be my frienemy.” Jack said in his deep voice. Omi was not prepared when Jack suddenly reached over and embraced him. He felt very confused, to begin with, and very embarrassed, because they were naked. But on the other hand, he felt happy. His frienemy, Jack Spicer, was back! He really was! This wasn’t a hopeful dream or sad wish, this was Jack Spicer, holding him and his whole body was warm against his and he was so happy Jack was alive, so much, he hugged back. But as soon as he did he realized something and pushed away quickly. Jack seemed surprised by this motion but saw how red Omi’s cheeks were.

“I apologize… for that… I am not used to contact… please excuse me.” Omi said before quickly splashing out of the tub and running for the showers. Jack looked at him as he ran into a shower stall and shut the door quickly. The kid was so embarrassed by such a little action. He felt perhaps he had been too bold, but then again, it wasn't just his boldness that caused the young monk to run away in embarrassment. No, Jack had seen what had happened to the young monk, and he snickered. I really am attractive, aren't I? He thought. So much that the moment he pressed his body against Omi, there was an immediate reaction in the younger monk's more intimate areas. Omi was probably taking a cold shower and feeling very embarrassed, but Jack was ok with that. His plan was flowing perfectly.


	8. Facing Jack

Chase Young had been trying to spy on Jack Spicer the whole day after the Showdown. But every time he tried to, the horrid murky water would invade his fountain and hid Jack Spicer from view. Chase was furious. 

He knew had been involved with this. He had seen the way Jack’s jaw had detached the way he knew his own jaw detached when he roared. The look in his eyes, the sharpened teeth, the good looks… he knew where it all came from. Jack was drinking his soup. He had no idea how the idiot had managed to do it, but he knew he had done it somehow. This was bad. The soup must have given him some initial strengths, Chase thought, after all, he was only gone for a year, there was no way Jack could have learned much in a year. Perhaps learn to control his immaturity and grow up a bit, as well as the basics of fighting, but he could never beat Chase. And so, this gave him an idea.

“Wuya!” Chase roared, the witch appeared in front of him,

“What,” she groaned, Chase bared his teeth at her,

“How insolent. Prepare yourself, we are going to attack the monks tonight.” Chase said. Wuya’s eyes widened,

“The monks? Why?” she asked,

“To kill Jack Spicer.” Chase said with a wicked smile. Somehow, those words gave Wuya a very uneasy feeling. 

…

Jack awoke to a familiar smell that made him sit up tensely. His ears twitched and he smelled the air. The man was here. Jack shot out of bed without a sound and ran to the entrance of the Monastery. There he was. 

Chase Young, in all his sickening glory, stood before him, with a very nervous looking Wuya by his side. They were right outside the blessed monastery grounds.

“I see you’ve heard me coming.” Chase said simply, his golden eyes narrowing at him. Jack tried to remember how to look nervous. He tried to call the back the young and terrified version of himself. He couldn’t. He would have to trick Chase in a different way.

“I must ask you to leave. I have no business with you here.” Jack said simply, his eyes cold.

“But you do, Jack. I know you’ve taken my soup, it is obvious. But I also know you’ve been gone for far too little to really be a threat to me.” Chase growled. Jack internally smiled at that comment, good, he thought, think I’m weak. Suddenly, he heard something coming from within the Monastery.

“We can take this elsewhere, but do not involve the monks.” He called to Chase. This seemed to please the man,

“Becoming fond of the monks, I see?” Chase asked. Jack narrowed his eyes, tried to look annoyed. This he could do. 

“That is none of your business.” He stated coldly.

“Then come, Jack, come so I can end your life again.” Chase growled. Suddenly, a flash of lightning erupted near Chase. The Dragonlord dodged it, but his eyes widened in surprise. Both men and Wuya turned to see a group of four very angry monks standing in aggressive stances with Kimiko holding the Eye of Dashi in one hand. Omi’s eyes were full of rage,

“Leave,” he growled. Chase was amazed. He had never seen Omi so angry and resentful. This was perfect! He could easily find a way to channel Omi’s anger into evil. Now all he needed was to kill Jack and get him out of the way. 

Unfortunately, another lightning bolt crashed near him. Kimiko was not messing around. Suddenly, Jack turned and placed his hands on Omi and  
Kimiko’s shoulders,

“Stop. Do not attack him.” He said simply. Everyone stared at him in surprise as he turned and looked at Chase. Chase felt like he was going to burst into fire because of how intense Jack’s glare was. So much anger, so much built up aggression ready to explode. Yet contained in hard cold eyes. “He doesn’t deserve our attention.” And with this, he led the monks back into the monastery. Chase growled and suddenly, the monk’s heard a huge explosion. They turned and saw in fear as Chase stepped straight through the blessed shield and into the Monastery grounds. 

“How did he,” Clay began, but he was interrupted as Kimiko burst another lightning bolt and Chase.

“Quick! Clay, go get everyone into a safe room! I’m going to go restart a stronger spell!”

“We’ll hold him off.” Rai said securely. They nodded and split. Omi was the first to jump at Chase. They battled furiously, their fists connecting with each other and their legs blocking attacks as well as whipping out at each other. Omi had grown so much, matured so much. Chase couldn’t wait for the day the young monk became his apprentice. Rai started to battle against Wuya, who started throwing bolts of green magic at him when suddenly, two strong arms held her from behind.

“I apologize for this Wuya, but I hope you forgive me.” Jack whispered into her ears. She shivered at the feeling of that hoarse voice saying words in such a seductive manner, but suddenly, she felt as he body seemed to contort and disappear. 

Rai stared in disbelief as Jack consumed Wuya into a small sphere which then turned into a pendant. It was green and hung from his chest.

“How..?” Rai began, but he was interrupted when Omi was thrown against him. The younger monk was hurt, receiving heaving blows from the Dragonlord. Jack ran over to both monks and held Omi’s face in his hands, looking at the bruises that littered his smooth skin. He growled, looking up at Chase,

“How dare you…” he hissed. Chase laughed, lightning crackling around him as his feline warriors appeared from the shadows.

“Dammit,” Rai growled. The monks got on their feet, just as Kimiko appeared from the Monastery with Clay. They joined the group.

“I will not leave until that boy is dead,” Chase yelled, his finger pointing directly at Jack. But suddenly, Jack started laughing.

Everyone stared at the redhead in disbelief. Laughing. Jack Spicer was laughing at Chase Young and the older man was looking more furious by the second.

“Why do you chose to laugh?” Chase growled loudly. Jack finally stopped laughing, a big smile on his face.

“You’re just so pathetic.” Jack finally sighed.

That did it.

Chase erupted into scales. His dragon form ripping through his human form and towering over the monks. 

“Prepare to die.” Chase’s horrid voice roared. 

Jack let his smile widen until he was grinning madly. 

“With pleasure,” he laughed.

And so, Jack transformed.


End file.
